Nothing Endures But Change
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: Everything has it's time. The Doctor knows that but he avoids it. Change is outside his control however, and it can spring from something so basic as the fact that the people who had you before need you again. Ella Marlowe has to go home. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Right, most importantly, this story was betad by the lovely Gamine Madcap – who is brilliant and saved me from the rambling and helped me make sense – so all praise to her.**

**Also – this is a bit angsty – there is some humor in there but ye have been warned.**

**If you don't know my OC Ella by now – well, I'd read the other stories I've written about her first – they are in order on my profile.**

**And I don't own Doctor Who.**

Nothing Endures But Change

Chapter One

Edward Marlowe was not an old man. He wasn't even sixty, and this was completely unprecedented. Blindsided him from out of nowhere. It was he who phoned his daughter to break the news to her. He who explained the details calmly and comforted her, when it should have been the other way round. He'd always been like that though, always putting others before himself.

He had let Ella chatter on about her adventures and what she and the Doctor had been doing; let her tell all her news before telling her his. She'd barely been able to react apart from promising to be home, within seconds if she could manage it. He tried to put her off but she hadn't listened. Resigned, he'd said goodbye and she had reluctantly hung up, as if by keeping him on the phone she could keep him safe.

Ella's breath caught in her chest as a sob, and the weight of the phone in her hand made no impression. Her mind was whirling but the overwhelming thought was that this _couldn't_ be real. This did not happen in real life. It was one of those stories you read about. It wasn't happening. Her father was infinitely strong and always there. He didn't get ill. The most he ever had was the occasional cold or hangover. Long, severe, life-threatening sickness just didn't come into it.

Her heart felt like it had stopped, or frozen in a block of impenetrable cold, cold ice, and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Blindly, she left her room and stumbled down the corridor, searching for the Doctor. When she entered the console room he looked up, startled by her sudden entrance and shocked by her expression. Her face was ashen and a dark curl had fallen forward over her staring eyes, in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"Ella?" he began, and the single word broke her control. The phone slipped from her hand and her barely contained sobs broke free. He crossed the room in a moment and gathered her in his arms.

"What? What is it?"

She could only shake her head as she sobbed into his chest, her whole body wracked with grief.

It was a long time before she could speak. They were sitting on the ground and one of her hands was clutching unconsciously at the front of his shirt, just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. She spoke quietly, broken, explaining what she'd been told. The Doctor held her tighter, wishing he could protect her from the sorrow.

Realization suddenly broke on her and she got shakily to her feet, filled with a sudden nervous energy.

"I have to go home," she said. He nodded, watching her pace from where he was still sitting on the floor. "Now," she added, and he nodded again, got to his feet, and moved to the console to put in the coordinates.

Five minutes later and they were there, Ella's family home in Derbyshire. She left the TARDIS instantly, clutching her hastily packed bag in one hand. The Doctor followed more slowly and hung back as Julie Marlowe hugged her daughter and sent her into the sitting room, where her father was waiting. The Doctor tried to look as if he couldn't hear as Ella cried onto her father's shoulder, calling him daddy over and over again, while Edward tried to soothe her.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Doctor?" Julie asked, resolutely cheerful despite the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." He followed her into the kitchen as he had so many times before.

"Right, why don't you sit down." He followed her instructions and took a seat at the table, watching her carefully. "Thank you for bringing Ella home, I knew we could rely on you. It's lovely to have her about again." She was babbling and he knew why - he'd done it himself. "We're moving as well, did you know? We're going down to London. Be nearer the family, and my parents and – and the doctors - "

She broke off abruptly and the cup she was holding slid from her suddenly slack grip to smash on the floor. He got to his feet quickly and took her hand, leading her to a chair. She was shaking, but working hard to master her emotions. He picked up the broken china and took a replacement out of the cupboard.

"So sorry," Julie muttered, just for something to say. "Perhaps you'd make the tea, Doctor."

"Of course." he replied, something thick obstructing his throat.

He handed her a steaming mug of tea and held one in his hand, feeling the warmth without properly registering it. Ella came into the room and he straightened from where he'd been leaning against the counter. Her face was tear-stained but set. He'd seen that look before; she had come to a decision and was determined about it.

Walking to the table she put her hand on her mother's shoulder, Julie covered it with her own and seemed to relax, as if having Ella there was going to make all the difference. And, the Doctor thought, it probably would.

He met her eyes and for once they were unreadable. But he had a sinking suspicion he knew what she was going to say next.

"I'll come outside to say goodbye."

There it was. He'd known from the moment she had told him her father was ill, and, truthfully, if she had reacted in any other way he would have been disappointed. He nodded, gave Julie a brief hug, shook hands with Edward and followed Ella out of the door.

They didn't talk as they walked back to the TARDIS. Pausing at the doors he looked down at her as she avoided his gaze. Sighing, he pulled her towards him.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I'm so sorry."

She nodded against his shoulder but stepped away quickly, unwilling to rely on him. She had to stand on her own now.

"I'll call you."

That was all she said, and he smiled that sad smile, before walking into his spaceship and flying away.

**A/N: Please review thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This chapter is pretty short but it works better for the structure of the story if it is so….**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter Two

Moving was hard. Apparently, after grief and divorce, it's the most stressful thing a person can go through. Ella definitely sympathized with that.

Her parents were already down in London, in the new house that she couldn't call home, with Lily helping out. Dominic had turned up in Derbyshire and shouldered the entire responsibility of moving. Still, Ella was needed constantly. Though she hadn't been living at home for two years, she knew more about all the crap the family Marlowe had managed to gather than Dom did. James was worse than useless, in a uniquely teenage, male way.

Ella struggled down the stairs with yet another heavy cardboard box that threatened to burst at any moment. Glancing through the kitchen door on her way out she noticed James standing in the middle of the room, completely still.

"Come on, Jimbob!" She called out, purposefully using the hated childhood nickname. He turned towards her a stricken look on his face and his eyes were filled with tears. She dumped the box and went to him. He was a child still and this was so hard, it wasn't fair for him. They stood there for a few moments while he held onto her convulsively. Finally she drew back.

"Alright?"

"Yeah." he said gruffly, wiping a sleeve across his nose.

"'Kay. Can you take that box out to the van?" He nodded and went to pick it up. Ella looked after him grimly; it was better to be doing.

They finished packing and getting everything into the van at three that afternoon. They'd been working since six in the morning. Ella walked around the house once more, spooked by the empty rooms that looked so big after years of being filled with stuff.

Memories were intrinsically tied up in this house, a few tears but mostly happy laughter. Ella sniffed a couple of times and strode quickly out of the house and got up into the van.

Dominic drove all the way down to London, not talking once. Ella stared straight out through the windscreen, face stern. James slept, leaning heavily against her shoulder.

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tests and hospitals and x-rays and blood samples and scans. Treatments and an operation. Over and over again in an endless cycle. Martha Jones became involved in Edward Marlowe's case, in an underhand and unofficial capacity, but it reassured Ella. Martha was good.

Ella was constantly exhausted, shattered but unable to stop. She had a job as well. Donna and Martha had recommended her to their boss, General Gatlin; she'd breezed through an interview and been recruited by UNIT. Made an officer as well. Lieutenant Marlowe. Her parents were proud although they faked ignorance as to what UNIT really was.

Months passed and Ella phoned the Doctor a couple of times. He didn't approve of her choice of career but refrained from saying anything. She didn't need the extra hassle. He didn't visit once though, and in some ways she didn't want him to. She was stronger if she refused to rely on anyone. But she missed him. Sometimes almost too much. At the sight of his smile she would likely crumble, all her barriers falling in one expression. That couldn't happen. Her father, and even more so her mother, needed her.

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Then, nine months after it had begun, it had ended. At the end of nine months of terror and trepidation whenever the phone rang, what might be said by a doctor on the other end, Edward Marlowe, miraculously and ridiculously, was given the all-clear.

There were no more hospitals and the tears were of happiness, not sadness. Life took on a brightness again, but her family was frayed at the edges. Her dad was completely grey now, with more lines added to his face and he tired easily - but he was still there and still him. Julie had been given some silver strands as well that shone out from the rest of her dark hair, and there was a weariness about her that was only just overcome by the relief.

Ella had changed as well. The Doctor had known it for a long time and it was confirmed when she had called him to tell him the good news. She had sounded more exhausted than elated and she didn't asked him to come. Hadn't wanted him to drop everything and turn up on her doorstep to whisk her away. A week later she called again. She was buying a house, seeing as she wasn't needed at home all the time now. Apparently UNIT paid well. She was growing up and moving out, but not in the way he had imagined, and that thought terrified him. He was losing her.

They talked, but he never visited. He took on temporary companions but they never lasted more than a couple of trips. He sometimes wondered if this was on purpose. That he purposely chose people who had some responsibility, a reason to go back, so that when Ella called there would be a vacancy. But it seemed less and less likely that she would require the space.

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it – please give me a review and I'll try and update soon! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I don't own Doctor Who – enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Eighteen months later Ella Marlowe was still on Earth, a whole year and a half away from the Doctor.

She was sure her mum thought she was finally going to take up her university position when her dad had got better, but while English Literature still interested her, she didn't feel able to enter into the student lifestyle. Not now. She felt too old, too tired and had seen too much to be able to stay out all night, dressed up as something ridiculous before crashing and then trying to pay attention to lectures through a banging headache. It held absolutely no appeal to her anymore. Besides, she wasn't sure that three years hard study would help her get a job she would find satisfying. Employers always seemed to consider experience far more valuable than qualifications, and experience Ella already had in abundance.

At UNIT the Doctor's three former companions were important; they had had more first hand contact with extra terrestrial life than everyone else put together. Martha Jones was now a highflying Medical Officer. Donna Noble worked in PR, HR and the Civilian Interaction Dept. and her job seemed to include pulling UNIT, and any other organization that happened to get in the way, down a peg or two whenever they appeared to be getting full of themselves. Ella Marlowe appointed as an Official Spokesperson for Earth – basically she tried to keep whoever the visiting aliens were calm, buying Earth some time while UNIT desperately worked on a plan. On top of all this, the three of them were vital in advisory roles and were often invited to help Torchwood when it was needed - everyone rather enjoyed these jaunts to Cardiff, despite Jack trying to make it so he could refer to the three of them as his 'Angels'.

Ella liked her job - it kept her busy, and stopped her worrying about her father too much, which was a constant fear at the back of her mind. And she felt like she was actually _doing_ something. Something that could help.

A career isn't everything though - even if it does involve saving the Earth from hostile aliens on an alarmingly regular basis. Martha was still basking in newly wedded bliss as it came up to her and Tom's two-year anniversary, but Donna noticed the changes in Ella. She had been shocked when the Doctor told her Ella had left him and was showing no signs of coming back, despite the fact her dad was well again. Donna was inclined to be more than a little angry at this turn of events, about the Doctor being left alone again, but then she had seen Ella. It was clear the girl was suffering but felt somewhere that she had made the right decision and was determined to stick with it. She threw herself into her work completely, but it was always under Donna's watchful eye, and Donna noticed. Noticed that Ella never seemed to be entirely there, a part of her taken away forever across the stars.

All three women worked incredibly hard, and as such their social lives suffered. Martha was quite happy to spend night after night sprawled on the sofa with Tom or waiting patiently for him to finish his shift, but Ella and Donna had no such comfort. Between the three of them formed a unique bond, and their friendship was one they all worked hard at, always making the extra time.

So, when Ella finished work on a cold November night after a long stressful day and remembered she was supposed to be meeting Donna and Martha down the road for a quick drink, she didn't even think about crying off. Anyone else she would have pleaded a headache and avoided the gathering, but those two were special, and not to be blown off with a lying excuse.

In a social situation, particularly after one or two alcoholic drinks, their conversation tended to turn towards the Doctor. Just odd mentions or stories to illustrate points, but he _had_ been an intrinsic part of all their lives and could not be forgotten. Around half eleven, the quick drink had taken rather longer than planned, Ella sighed and sank further down into her chair.

"What - " she paused, gathering her thoughts in her alcohol befuddled mind. " - is with the men on this planet?"

Martha looked up slowly from where she'd been trying to direct her straw into her mouth. The statement was probably inspired by some poor, unsuspecting bloke who had approached Ella with the invitation of a night out, only to be compared to a centuries old, two-hearted alien. No one stood a chance. Donna sighed.

"Tell me about it. They're just – _rubbish_, aren't they?"

Ella struggled upright, exchanging a look with Martha before they both turned concerned gazes on Donna.

"What happened to Tim?" Martha asked softly.

"Didn't make the cut." Donna said heavily, after a pause. Ella reached out a comforting hand and clasped her arm.

"Sorry," she said.

"Yeah," Donna agreed, trying to shake it off. "One of these days I'm just gonna shack up with Jack, get it over with."

The others laughed at her deadpan delivery and more drinks were ordered. It was surface joviality but they'd learnt to pretend from the best.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it – bit short, sorry - please leave me a review to tell me what you think! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry it took a while to post - it's vaguely long to make up for that!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Four

Some hours later a black cab pulled up outside Ella's house in Kentish Town. She tumbled out from the back of the taxi, struggling to get steady. The three of them had had far more to drink than they had planned and it had manifested in giggles and the need to profess their great affection for each other, often and at great volume. Ella waved from her doorstep as the taxi pulled off again, Donna and Martha leaning out of the window and blowing kisses.

It took a huge amount of concentration for Ella to fit her key into the lock, and even after that had eventually been accomplished she was faced with the awesome task of locking the door behind her and getting all the way down the hall to the kitchen. She did manage it though, and flicked on the main light and the kettle at the same time. She scrabbled for a mug and some coffee and leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. When it had and she was sitting at the table, inhaling the steam emanating from the cup, her whirling mind settled down a bit.

Yielding to the temptation, Ella took out her phone and checked what the last number she had called was. No surprises there then. She felt some guilt and thought it really should be her mum's number at the top of the list, despite the fact she visited nearly every other day. Her thumb hovered over the call button, but she snapped the phone shut before she let herself press it. Picking up her cup of coffee, she stood up to leave the room, a bath might be a good idea.

Suddenly her phone began to ring shrilly. Moving with more haste than caution she snatched it up and answered it in one movement.

"Shit!" she exclaimed down the phone, feeling the contents of her mug seep through her jeans.

"Ella? Are you ok?" The Doctor's dearly familiar voice crackled through the earpiece, raised in concern.

"Split coffee on me." There was a pause.

"Alright now?" he asked, timing it perfectly as she finished mopping herself up with a tea towel.

"Yeah. Hello."

"Hello. How are you?"

"Fine - apart from the whole coffee thing."

"What are you doing?"

"Er- just got in, thought I might have a bath."

"Oh, right. Hang on - " silence while he checked the relative time on Earth. "Ella, it's two in the morning, you can't have a bath."

"Yeah I can, beauty of living alone."

He let the comment slide.

"What were you doing till two?"

"Drinking." she replied succinctly.

"Ah, that would explain it."

She didn't bother to reply. Now she thought about it, she was annoyed with him.

"Who were - I mean - " He stopped himself, he'd vowed not to pry but it was bloody difficult. "Um, I was on this planet and they had these - "

"Donna and Martha." She interrupted him, now was not the time for one of his rambles.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, pleased. "How are they?"

"Martha - still blissfully happy." Was he imagining that slight tinge of bitterness? "Donna - split up with Tim."

"She ok?"

"Yeah, should be."

"What about you?"

"Fine - I told you."

Apparently he wasn't going to get anything more out of her. He remembered times when being a bit drunk had meant she was more affectionate, and funny as well. Tonight she just seemed to be uncooperative.

"Right. Well." For a man who got into most of the trouble he got into because he couldn't shut himself up, it was very disconcerting when he was lost for words. "How's work?" he eventually managed. Not the best idea as he was sure she had heard the hostility in his voice as clearly as he had.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Fine." he agreed, unreasonably annoyed that she wouldn't. When he thought rationally, he knew she had good reason to avoid the subject. He'd never been a big fan of rationality though.

"Doctor, come on. I don't want to argue with you again. It'll just end with me saying you should see for yourself, and then you'll say maybe I will, but you'll never turn up. What's the point?"

"Well, maybe I will."

"Yeah, right. Maybe." There was vicious sarcasm that she couldn't control in her voice. She suddenly felt exhausted, and the fight went out of her. "Listen, I'm going to go. Supposed to be at work in a couple of hours."

"Ok."

She prepared to hang up - they never said goodbye, he hated it - when he spoke quickly.

"Ella!"

"Yeah?"

"Drink some water, take a couple of pain killers and go to bed. You'll thank me in the morning."

She sighed and hung up, not being able to think of anything to say. Her eyes drifted shut and she concentrated of breathing deeply. After a few minutes of complete stillness and silence she moved to get ready for bed, following the Doctor's instructions to the letter. He knew her so damn well.

It had taken her six weeks after she left to call him. For one thing she'd been incredibly busy, all her time spent worrying about her father and trying to settle her family in a new part of the country. But the other reason, the one that really held the most weight, is that she didn't have the courage and sometimes simply didn't want to call him. Thinking about him was hard enough - half the time it led to her fighting tears at inappropriate moments, the rest to fighting off disproportionate anger. Angry with him for spoiling her for any other life, with herself for not sticking with the life he had offered her…she knew she could have handled this better. Eventually though, she felt able to pick up her phone and punch in those simple eleven digits that meant he would be on the other end of the line. It hadn't been a success however.

_"Hello?" He was out of breath and there was the sound of pounding footsteps._

_"Doctor? It's Ella," The whole actually talking to him thing was even harder than she'd expected. Panic began to fill her – what was she supposed to say?_

_"I know. I can't talk there's this - invasion. Listen - I'll call you back."_

_"Ok." she agreed quietly, her panic subsiding to be replaced by disappoint and guilt. He didn't want to talk to her._

_"I will, Ella. I promise." His voice was yearning to reassure her; she could tell but was perversely determined to resist it._

_"Ok." she said again, before hanging up._

He had called her back. An hour and a half later, and in all that time she had barely stirred. He'd begged for forgiveness and told her the story of the invasion and how he'd managed to successfully thwart it. She waved aside his apologies and tried to lull herself into thinking that this wasn't a big deal. It was just a normal phone call between friends. It wasn't though - nothing like. He'd asked about her father, and she'd given short one-word answers and moved on, clearly reluctant to talk about it.

Since then they'd spoken often. She knew it was more than he talked to Donna and Martha, but she also knew that he visited them. He hadn't turned up on her doorstep once. Donna sometimes accidentally mentioned that he had been visiting and Ella knew that he had turned up more times than Donna had let slip. Why, she demanded, hadn't he come and seen her? But she knew why. He hadn't visited Martha after she had left him until she asked him to. And Ella had never asked him. Not really.

**A/N:**** Oh, le angst! Any minute now it might get happier – or not. Who knows.**

**Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter but it works best this way.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Five

Getting up the next morning was an almost insurmountable task, and Ella was running very late. She scrambled from the shower into some clothes and cursed the fact that her job involved her having to look smart at all times, no exceptions. Today was the sort of day when she could really have done with being able to stick on a pair of jeans and a hoodie rather than a fitted shirt, pencil skirt and heels. Arriving downstairs she realised that eating would be just about the worst thing she could do right now and left the house without attempting breakfast. Due to this and some luck with the tubes, by the time she emerged from the underground station nearest UNIT's London base she had made up some minutes and was turning up for work on time.

As she reached the building she saw a sight that distracted her from her own headache. Donna Noble was struggling out of a taxi looking distinctly peaky. Ella walked over and smiled at her suffering friend.

"Morning," she said brightly and was acknowledged by a glare. She offered a supporting arm and Donna took it, leaning heavily on Ella all the way into the building.

When they entered the lift, Donna took the opportunity to prop herself up against the wall while Ella pushed the buttons for their respective floors. Donna embarked on some sort of breathing exercises until the lift pinged open on her floor and she had to stagger out.

"I'll call you for lunch, yeah?" Ella called after her and was only acknowledged by the rude gesture Donna flipped her over her shoulder. Ella laughed and the doors slid shut again.

Reaching her floor, Ella was inundated with files and messages from the moment she stepped out of the lift. By the time she reached her own office she had her arms full of paper and was frowning, the beginnings of a headache making itself known once more. She sank into the swivel chair that sat behind her large desk and spread the files out before her. Sighing she picked up the one marked urgent and began to peruse it's contents.

The morning passed quickly and Ella was surprised to find out it was one o'clock; she hadn't even managed a cup of coffee yet. Her phone rang and she winced, the sound cutting through her hangover viciously. She picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Phone call for you Lieutenant." Came the bubbly tones of the receptionist for this floor, who seemed to be in a perpetually happy mood.

"Thanks, Maddy."

"Transferring you now," came the reply.

"Hello, Lieutenant Marlowe speaking."

"Ella? It's Martha."

Ella sighed in relief and let her professional tone slip.

"Oh, hey, how are you feeling?"

"Awful." The word came out as more of a groan.

"Dr Tom hasn't invented a cure for the common hangover yet?"

"Not quite." Ella could hear the smile in Martha's voice, you only had to mention Tom to make her go all smiley and girly. "D'you want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah - as long as it involves chips and lots of coffee."

"Sure we can manage it. I'll get Donna and meet you in your office, 'kay?"

"Yup, see you in a bit."

Ella hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair, resting her feet on the desk. She closed her eyes. Just for a minute - she reasoned if she fell asleep Martha would wake her up. There came a soft knock at the door.

"Lieutenant?"

Ella's eyes flew open and she yanked her feet back down to the floor and tried to look very busy and important.

"Yes?" She kept her eyes firmly focused on her work, inwardly cursing herself for leaving the door open.

"I've got a visitor here for you."

"Thanks, Alex." Ella shuffled some papers together, hoping and praying that whoever her visitor was they hadn't seen her very unprofessional and inelegant actions.

"Lieutenant?" came an amused voice and Ella's head shot up to see the Doctor lounging in the doorway of her office. "You didn't tell me you were a lieutenant." There wasn't any censure in his tone but she looked away guiltily anyway. Seconds later she looked back at him.

"I can't believe you're here." It was hard to tell if she was sounding accusatory or relieved, though it was probably a bit of both.

"Neither can I. Do you know how much I had to flash the old psychic paper to get up here?" He was willfully misunderstanding her now. He took a few steps further into the room. "You must be pretty important." There it was, that tone that he had tried to keep light but couldn't help letting a little disappointment seep in.

Ella frowned and hardened herself again. Just because he was standing right there didn't make everything magically better. It didn't and it couldn't. Damn him and his stupid smile that made her want to throw herself into his arms, where some unreasonable part of her thought she would be safe. She cleared her throat and looked at her desk again, trying to think of something to say. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Oh my god! Doctor!" Martha was standing in the door, coat on and handbag in hand, ready to go off to lunch, staring at the Doctor in shock.

"Doctor Jones!" He greeted her enthusiastically before pulling her into a hug.

"But, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling back to get a proper look at him.

"Well - " he started but was interrupted before he got any further.

"Doctor! Oh my god - this is brilliant!"

The Doctor turned from Martha to find Donna had entered the room and grabbed her in a hug as well, the pair of them laughing their heads off. When they released each other, he beamed around the room, so happy to have these people, his family, together, with him.

"This is more like it!" He declared. "Old team back together again!" Martha and Donna laughed and Ella managed a smile, but there was wariness in her eyes as she watched him and he picked up on it. His smile faded slightly and he looked as though he wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say.

Into this awkward silence fell their commanding officer.

"Lieutenant, do you have that report ready for me?"

None of the three women took the chain of command naturally. It was an army thing and none of them were militarily minded. There were a few seconds of complete stillness and then Ella thought to struggle to her feet, Martha sketched some sort of salute and Donna let go of the Doctor. General Gatlin sighed. If these three weren't so brilliant...

"Well, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, got it here sir." Ella began to sort through the huge amount of paper that littered her desk. Gatlin rolled an eye at Martha and Donna.

"Dr. Jones, Miss Noble, I have no wish to know why you are here."

"Yes, sir." they agreed and Gatlin nodded, resigned.

"Here you are, sir." Ella held out the file for him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, taking it from her and leaving the room. A mille-second later he was back. "Lieutenant, would you care to tell me why there is a civilian in your office that is so generously littered with confidential files?" The calm in his voice was quite unnerving.

Ella sent a worried look towards the Doctor.

"Um - he was sort of passing through - "

Gatlin was looking quite menacing.

"Really?" he asked, looking as if he didn't believe a word of it and there was a lot of explaining to do. Martha stepped into the breach.

"Have you heard of Code 9, sir?"

"Of course."

"This - " Donna gestured to the Doctor. " - is Code 9."

The General was looking completely confused now and Martha sent Donna a look before elaborating further.

"General Gatlin, this is the Doctor."

Gatlin turned to the Doctor, who smiled and waved helpfully.

"Is that so?" Gatlin asked slowly, as if trying to weigh the Doctor up.

"Er - yes, yes it is. Hello." The Doctor replied, looking a little unnerved.

Gatlin stared at him for a moment longer before pulling his hand up in a crisp salute.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor admonished him and Gatlin lowered his hand, confused. The Doctor grasped it and shook it firmly, as if he was showing the General how one was supposed to behave. Trying to gather himself back together, Gatlin smiled slightly and asked,

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Doctor?"

"Er - got an invitation to see how UNIT does things and I thought I'd take it up." He had gestured towards Ella and the others turned to look towards her as well. She firmly refused to meet their gaze, staring down at her desk. Seeing he wasn't about to get further explanation out of his young officer, Gatlin turned back to the distinguished guest.

"Well, in that case, would you like a tour Doctor?"

"That'd be brilliant. I love a good tour."

"This way then." Gatlin clearly didn't quite know what to do with that, but it was becoming clearer why Martha, Donna and Ella were how they were. "You three as well," he admonished and the three women knew that there was going to be some sort of a talking to involved in this tour.

The General left the room first and the Doctor stood back to let Martha and Donna go before him. Ella finally emerged from behind her desk and walked towards the door, eyes firmly on the ground. As she passed him he reached out and took her hand.

"Ella - " he began but got no further. She took her hand firmly back again and hurried out after the others.

The Doctor stood completely still for a few moments, his hand stretched out uselessly. He shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath; this was going to be harder than he had thought. Perhaps he shouldn't have just turned up like this. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and his stupid ship had encouraged him as well, but maybe he should have thought it through a bit more. Frowning, he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room to follow the others.

**A/N: Yay! The Doctor is back - I've missed him, haven't you? Hope you like this chapter, if there is any confusion please let me know, ask any questions it's nice to know people are interested! On that note - a review would be lovely! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who - enjoy.**

Chapter Six

The rest of the day was spent meeting almost every single person employed by UNIT. The Doctor was chatty and appeared to be interested, but those who knew him well could tell he was preoccupied, he only babbled in _that_ way when he was trying to avoid thinking about something.

As they toured the offices, Gatlin took the opportunity to deliver a lecture to each of the women in turn. Martha was quick to accept responsibility, apologise and explain. Donna was more willing to fight the battle and put another side of the story to the General - it ended with each admitting the other had a point. With Ella, Gatlin went a bit more gently. He'd never been able to treat these three as completely the same as everyone else, but Ella…it wasn't that she needed to be mollycoddled or anything like that, he just felt the need to look out for her. He worried about her.

His conversation with her ended in a way he never would have foretold. He had done his normal lecture bit and she'd taken it in silence, and then he'd been silent for a few minutes himself, before adding,

"You know, Lieutenant," the use of her title was a distancing technique but he wasn't kidding anyone, least of all himself. "There are arrangements that can be made for certain UNIT officers to work in a - well, a freelance capacity. Doing, in the field research, as it were."

She looked confused and frowned at him for a while, trying to work out what he was getting at. He fought not to let his eyes stray to the Doctor, who had been watching Ella closely from the moment they had left her office. Finally Ella summoned a travesty of a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, sir," she reassured him before going to join Donna.

Gatlin wasn't very reassured.

It took the Doctor's three former companions less than an hour to start chafing at their forced inaction. They all had piles of work on their desks and by the end of the day it would be worse. Also, they were missing out on lunch. As three o'clock came and went, Martha discovered that one of the employees in the Armaments Licensing Dept., where they happened to be, had received a mild electric shock from the lift that morning. It was probably no more than static electricity but she managed to engineer this into an excuse to stay behind, promising to catch them up when she was finished. This didn't happen for an hour and half and Donna could be heard to mutter that she wished she was a doctor.

Things finally drew to a close back on Ella's floor at about five. Gatlin gave his gracious permission for them to go home early and invited the Doctor back for as long as he was staying, suggesting he might like to shadow Ella for a few days. Ella didn't look very impressed by this idea.

Any other day Donna and Martha would have wanted to stay chatting to the Doctor, as it was they were knackered, still hungover, hungry and would probably spend their evening trying to catch up on work. So they made their goodbyes and left for their own offices before home.

Ella drifted to her desk and sorted through the files, picking up the most important to take home with her. She returned to lift and lobby area to find the Doctor still there, leaning against the reception desk and chatting to Maddy. Ella pushed the button and called the lift. Maddy was clearly enjoying herself, and why not, Ella thought. She was the Doctor's type, bright and bubbly, willing to chat and with nothing going for her here on Earth. Ella quashed the jealousy that was beginning to make her feel sick.

The lift doors pinged open and she walked in. The Doctor came to join her immediately, belying his earlier inattention - he'd known exactly where she'd been the entire time.

Emerging from the office building, Ella hesitated for a moment on the curb, staring at the passing rush hour traffic. Her hand clutched the handle of her bag firmly and she held the files of work she was going to take home to her chest, in an insecure, defensive gesture. The Doctor stood next to her, hands in his pockets, his gaze following hers to look at the lights that blurred in the early dark of a winter's evening. She took a shuddering breath and bit her lip.

"Right," she finally declared. "Come on." And she strode off towards the tube station, not needing to look back to see if he was following. She didn't pause at the barriers, while she swiped her oyster card he whipped out his psychic paper – London owed him a favor. Ella continued to stride through the station, him following close behind, until they reached the platform for the north bound Northern Line. A train pulled up as they arrived and Ella squirmed through the crowds to secure herself a spot holding onto one of the poles. Somehow, and with apparently no effort whatsoever, the Doctor had managed to place himself right beside her.

The rattling noise of a tube was not the best place to hold a conversation and though the movement of the train bumped them against each other every now and again, Ella kept her eyes trained on the ground and the Doctor alternated between reading the back of the newspaper of the person sitting in the chair in front of him and looking at a book over the shoulder of the person standing next to him.

The stop for Kentish Town was eventually reached and Ella fought to get off the train, the Doctor still close behind her. They emerged from the station onto the main road but walked only a few yards along the pavement before turning right into Leighton Road. Silence continued to reign; Ella determined to preserve it and the Doctor not knowing how to break it. They turned left into Leighton Crescent and Ella walked up to a small house with a neatly painted black door. She let them both in and flicked on the lights in the hall. Kicking off her shoes, ridding herself of her bag and placing the files carefully on the hall table, she led the way to the kitchen.

"You can hang your coat on one of the hooks by the door," she told him. Reaching the kitchen he found her staring into the fridge that was almost bare. Perhaps she hadn't changed all that much. "Um – d'you want some pasta?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." It had been one of their staples when they traveled together. She made a really good tomato sauce and even she couldn't ruin a bit of dried spaghetti. Ella nodded and fetched and onion, a few cloves of garlic and a tin of tomatoes from a cupboard. Glancing down she remembered the white shirt she'd put on that morning and unhooked the apron from the back of the kitchen door and tied it round herself. He was leaning against the counter by the sink, watching her as she chopped the onion and added it and the crushed garlic into a pan of hot oil.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Can you put the kettle on and fetch the pasta – that cupboard there." She indicated by opening the door for him. He followed her instructions and then went back to his position. Clearly she still didn't want to talk. Some twenty minutes later when things were almost done she asked him to get out the bowls and cutlery.

"I don't feel much like drinking, but – "

He assured her he didn't either. She nodded and got them both a glass of water and sent him rooting for some cheese and a grater. Eventually they were sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table, steaming bowls of pasta before them and tension between them. The Doctor took a forkful, mostly as something to do. Swallowing he glanced up at her and smiled.

"I've missed this."

"I always told you it was really easy to make." She wasn't looking at him so she couldn't be caught into admitting what he was really talking about.

"Yeah, but this is me we're talking about. I can't do this domestic stuff!"

That won him no more than a small twitch of her lips and he turned his attention back to his meal. Ella's missed meals from earlier in the day caught up with her and she finished her serving quickly. It brought some colour back to her cheeks and she leaned back in her chair as she finished, feeling more at ease. Reaching for her glass, she looked up and saw him lowering his fork and flicking his tongue out to catch an elusive bit of sauce.

Suddenly she laughed. For the first time in so long she laughed, loud and carefree. He looked up quickly, surprised at the sudden sound and looking not a little self-conscious. She had spent a fairly large amount of the time they had traveled together laughing at him.

"Doctor," she said gently, admonishing him softly for his actions, a teasing light in her eyes. He grinned at her, completely unrepentant, and her smile abruptly vanished. Her breathing became shallow and suddenly everything came rushing back. All the things she'd tried not to think about while she was away from him, everything they'd done together. Her hand flew to her chest as if to quiet her pounding heart.

He looked at her unblinkingly for a moment, expression serious once more. Then his hand reached out slowly to take hers. He returned the pair to the table and moved his slightly so their fingers were laced together. She watched, almost as if the movement was completely divorced from her, something she was merely observing. He squeezed her hand slightly and she looked up at him.

"Ella – " he began and, as she had known it would, the single word, that way he had of saying her name, broke down her defenses and her breath caught in her throat.

He scraped back his chair abruptly and walked to her side of the table. She stood up to meet him and, as she had wanted to do from the moment she'd seen him, she let herself be gathered up in his arms. He'd dropped her hand in favour of holding her tightly around the shoulders and waist, she snaked her arms up around his neck and sighed into his chest.

They stood completely still. Ella took deep choking breaths, trying to stop herself from breaking down completely. Eventually he relaxed his grip and looked down at her. Glancing up she saw he had decided that she was going to talk to him, explain what was going on. She took a sudden step backwards, out of the range of his arms.

"I'm going to go to – to bed." She told him haltingly and, on the words, left the room, suddenly wanting to put as much distance between them as was possible, wanting to run away.

He was left standing in the middle of her kitchen, the remains of their meal strewn across the table. His shoulders slumped and his eyes stared, taking in nothing they saw. Ella, Ella of all people, was shutting him out, was running away from him.

**A/N: Le angst continues! Please review to let me know what you think! Hopefully everyone is staying firmly in their own character and not going for a wander - can't have that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** It's been ages since an update – really really sorry. I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks and don't know if I'm going to have internet so I thought I'd try and get some up even though that means it's unbeatad – just point out any mistakes and I'll get on it.**

Chapter Seven

Ella woke up at half past five the next morning, far, _far_ too early in her opinion, unfortunately there appeared to be no chance of her getting back to sleep again. She lay as still as she possibly could for some time, willing herself to drift off but to no avail. Finally, frustrated, she thrust back the covers and got up.

Struggling into her dressing gown she stomped down the stairs, clearing her head of the last remnants of sleep. Heading towards the kitchen and a cup of coffee, she sent a cursory look through the sitting room door as she passed it. She stopped in her tracks. Poking over the arm of her sofa was a pair of black socks. Jumbled together on the floor beneath them, where they had obviously been kicked off, was a pair of dirty white converse high tops. Well at least he'd taken his shoes off.

Feeling like someone in a Scooby Doo cartoon, she crept into the room and looked down at the Doctor's sleeping form. He was lying full length on the sofa, head resting on one arm and feet dangling over the other end. The piece of furniture hadn't been made with accommodating lanky Time Lords in mind.

Obviously he still hadn't learnt to take pyjamas with him on his adventures and, thinking about it, she had no idea where he had left the TARDIS. The only concession he had made to comfort was to remove his suit jacket and loosen his tie. And remove his shoes, but she had a feeling that had more to do with not angering her, he had asserted so many times that converse were by far and away the most comfortable shoes in existence on any planet, in any galaxy.

He was still asleep, which was strange, but then he could have been awake all night for all she knew. He didn't look particularly peaceful, however, there was a heavy frown between his brows and his lips where held firmly together. That was how he had used to sleep when she first met him; by the time she left he generally smiled in his dreams.

Ella sighed and left the room; it wasn't time to wake him up yet. Abandoning her idea of coffee she went back upstairs and took a long, hot shower before going to stare at her wardrobe. She really was completely sick of high heels and suits and shirts. Finally she pulled out a grey wool dress and a pair of kitten heels; the nearest she could get to sensible shoes. Leaving her room to go and tackle breakfast, she grabbed a black blazer with satin lapels and her handbag to take down with her, that way she could minimize how often she'd have to go up and down the stairs.

Coming back into the hall she once more made her way to the kitchen, losing her shoes, jacket and handbag on the way. She switched on the radio and frowned as the voices of miscellaneous politicians floated out of the speakers, it was still too early in the morning for that sort of thing. She reached for the tuning dial and spun it a couple of times to the left – music replaced the voices, that was much better. Ella pottered quietly around the kitchen, enjoying the songs, sometimes humming along when she recognized them, making herself some breakfast. Before her toast popped up she went back into the hall to collect her work, she had done nothing last night.

An hour later the Doctor stumbled sleepily out of the sitting room and into the kitchen, instinct leading him to the place tea could be found. Ella looked up from her work and gave him a small smile, her gaze flicking up to take in his sleep ruffled hair and down to see he had dispensed with his tie all together and was still shoeless.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked and he nodded while trying to fend off a yawn. As she went to put the kettle on Ella frowned, his behavior was making her wonder how much sleep he had been getting before last night. She knew it was never good for him to be alone and tried to weigh up if her worry merely sprang from paranoia or if there was something behind it.

She set his mug down in front of where he sat slumped at the table and asked if he'd like some toast.

"Mm, yeah, please." His voice was still full of sleep and she frowned again, this definitely wasn't normal behaviour for him – in general he would be bouncing around with boundless energy by this point. It had infuriated her when they traveled together but she'd quite like to see it now, it'd be reassuring at least.

"Do you want to see if I've got any marmalade? Maybe that cupboard there," she pointed to the one set low in the corner. There wasn't any reason why she would have a jar of marmalade, Cooper's Oxford if she remembered rightly, she didn't even like it. But then, she didn't drink tea and she had a box full of teabags.

The Doctor brightened perceptibly and went to have a root around, returning triumphant with the precious, never before opened jar. He didn't comment on this, probably didn't even notice.

Finding sitting at the table eating breakfast with him rather unnerving in its intimacy, Ella once again applied herself to her work. It didn't take him long to wolf down the three slices of toast she had made for him and he soon disappeared upstairs to go and have a shower.

Not long afterwards they set off from the house. The Doctor paused at the gate, looking down the street while Ella locked the door. He'd been wondering why she had decided to live here; it was nice enough but not anything special. Just a normal street in Central London. But then maybe that was the appeal, something normal.

"Where did you leave the TARDIS?"

Ella's voice broke through his musings and he turned back to look at her.

"What?"

"I asked where you left the TARDIS."

"Oh, just in an alley near the UNIT offices. Should be perfectly safe," He waited until she was standing in front of him before he turned to walk down the road.

Ella nodded and looked up at him speculatively.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but how did you know where the UNIT offices are?"

"Ah!" he said and adopted a knowing smile. She continued to look at him for a few seconds more but apparently he wasn't going to elaborate.

Laughing she gave him a light shove, he just grinned all the more, very pleased with the deducting skills that had lead him to UNIT's London headquarters.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed it – please leave me a review to let me know what you think! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Sorry it's taken me so long to update – I've been away.**

**If you want to read another story with Ella in check out Summer of 64 that I've been co-writing with Firebreathing Fishies – it's quite fun! There's a link to the profile haveabanana on my profile page.**

Chapter Eight

It appeared that the Doctor had decided to follow Gatlin's advice on shadowing Ella through her workday. When he walked out of the lift behind her, there was a general stir. Maddy grinned and waved at him from her reception desk, which he happily reciprocated, and as he followed Ella down the winding path that led to her office, the heads of many curious UNIT employees were poked round doorways and cubicle walls. It seemed that everyone wanted to get a look at this infamous visiting expert.

Needless to say, by the time she had reached the sanctuary of her office, Ella was severely irritated. He was _so_ annoying, swanning in and commanding everyone's respect in the first three seconds. She was still explaining to patronizing co-workers who met her in the lift or in the corridors that no she wasn't lost, no this wasn't the first time she had been in the building, no she wasn't here for an interview and no she didn't need any help. Half the time she outranked them anyway and the ones she didn't were either hotshot colonels who thought they stood a chance or veterans who were stuck in the dark ages and more likely to send her to make the tea than let her save the world. The Doctor, on the other hand, stalked into the building, babbling, flashed his psychic paper around a bit and transformed immediately into their go-to man.

It wasn't his fault though, and it placated her a little that he was absolutely clueless, completely oblivious to the office politics that were seething around him. He was sitting in her office now, reclining in the spare chair, quite at his ease, feet up on the table. He'd discovered a rubix cube and was happily setting about solving it. Ella smiled slightly and returned to the papers she was perusing. One paragraph caught her eye and she spun her chair so she faced her computer and dashed off an email to the Observation Dept, those who were in charge of monitoring the skies. Not nearly as romantic as it sounded, it involved a lot more radars than gazing through telescopes and staring up at the stars.

With a bang, the Doctor threw the completed cube down on the desk. Ella jumped and looked up at him, not really surprised that he had already finished. That had occupied him for all of three minutes. He took to staring at the ceiling, Ella turned back to the computer.

"Cup of tea?"

Ella smiled. Thirty seconds looking at the ceiling and that had bored him.

"Sure, kitchen's the third door down on the left."

The Doctor nodded and heaved his feet off the desk. He strolled out of the room, hands in pockets, and Ella was surprised to see he did actually turn left as she had instructed, she had expected him to immediately ditch the idea of tea in favour of exploring.

It took him half an hour to return and by that point Ella had all but forgotten about the proposed drink. To his credit though, the cup of coffee he handed her was actually hot. She wondered idly how many times he'd had to make it to make sure it was piping when he handed it over to her.

"Thanks," she said reaching out a hand. He gave her the mug and then fished a hand in his pocket, producing, with the air of a magician, an only very slightly fluffy chocolate hobnob. Ella took that as well, blew on it slightly and took a bite.

"I met some nice people," he revealed, blowing on his own tea.

"Mm 'eah?" Ella was still eating her biscuit.

"Yeah." He leaned back in the chair. "Do you know Max Wilson or Tom Law?"

"Um, vaguely I think." She spun slightly on her chair as she watched him, to one side then the other.

"They're privates. Great lads, were telling me about a bar down the street, we should go." Ella blinked; did he actually just suggest they should go out for a drink? But he was still talking. "And then I met Antonina Marcelo. She's visiting from Italy, sort of an ambassador I think, asked if I could show her round London." He was silent for a moment, pondering the idea. "Dunno 'bout that. Oh yeah, and Natalie Howells was asking about you."

Ella groaned.

"What's wrong with Natalie? Thought you must be friends, she's a lieutenant as well isn't she?"

"You know, surprisingly, just because we're both Lieutenants doesn't mean that we're bestest friends."

"No?" Cue raised eyebrows.

"No." she said firmly, hoping he'd drop it. His eyebrows rose further, apparently that was too much to hope for. "She seems to think this whole thing is a competition. Which of us gets to do the most fun stuff, gets to save the world most impressively, gets the most praise from Gatlin, gets to go to Cardiff. She hasn't realized that I don't care yet, seems to take a while for her to get that through her head."

"Oh," he took a sip of tea. "She seemed nice enough to me."

"I _bet_ she did." Ella abandoned her drink and biscuit and concentrated on her work once more.

The Doctor gave her a considering look before deciding not to delve too deeply into that one.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Lieutenant Marlowe speaking."

"Hi Ella, it's Maddy."

"Oh, hey Maddy."

"I've got a phone call for the Doctor, is he with you?"

Ella sent the man sitting opposite her a surprised look; he raised his eyebrows in return.

"Um, sure, he's sitting right here. I'll pass you over."

She held the handset out to him and he took it.

"Hello? Oh, hello Maddy, how are you?" He paused for a moment. "I'm brilliant, thanks." He lent back in the chair and smiled. "Phone call for me? Alright then." He waited for the connection to come through. "Hello?" He frowned for a moment. "Donna! Hello! What are you doing?" He let her talk. "Oh, working? Right." He sounded disappointed. "Yes! I'm coming!"

He hung up the phone forcefully and jumped to his feet. Ella looked up surprised.

"I'm going to see Donna." He announced impressively.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yup," he encountered her disbelieving stare. "Well, no, but I'll just ask someone along the way. All part of the adventure!"

On this he turned and walked happily out of the room, heading in completely the wrong direction already. Ella shook her head but couldn't help smiling slightly. There was no one else on this planet that could perceive moving from one office to another as an adventure. But then, there was no one on this planet that was like the Doctor, and he shouldn't really be there. Ella sighed and turned her attention back to work, trying not to worry about what he would be up to.

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it and drop me a review if you can! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** It's been ages I know, I'm sorry I'm a bad person. ******** On the plus side – this is a longish chapter and has a bit of action. **

Chapter Nine

An hour or so later the phone rang again.

"Y'ello?" Ella kept her eyes trained on the piece of paper before her, comparing the data she'd received.

"Lieutenant, that is no way to answer your phone."

Ella shut her eyes, of all the people to be on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, General. How can I help, sir?"

"This is a Code Red. Repeat, Code Red."

Ella sat up.

"Be there right away, sir."

She hung up the phone and left the room immediately, the sheet of paper still clutched in her hand.

She rushed to the lift, ignored whatever Maddy was trying to tell her and dashed inside. As it happened, Martha and Donna were already in there.

"Do you know what this is about?" Ella asked them.

"No, Gatlin didn't give me any information." Martha replied while Donna shook her head.

"Great," said Ella, leaning back against the lift wall and watching the floor numbers tick by. She suddenly turned to Donna. "Wait, where's the Doctor? He went off to see you."

"He never turned up, I thought he was still with you." Donna was looking worried.

"God. If he's started this Code Red, I'm gonna kill him." Ella vowed.

The lift doors pinged open and the Doctor was forgotten for the moment, they had their jobs to do.

A slight hush fell over the operation room as they entered. Nearly everyone in this room knew the three of them by reputation, particularly Donna. They were regarded with something akin to awe as they paused in the doorway, taking in the situation.

"General Gatlin, sir." Martha strode forward to their commanding officer, the other two followed in her wake. "What's the situation?"

"If you'd like to step in here." Gatlin held out an arm that indicated a room off to the left, the walls of which were made entirely of glass. Looking in they could see a man sitting at a desk, someone else standing behind him.

Martha lifted a brow, but followed Gatlin's instructions. Donna and Ella exchanged looks before also stepping into the room. Gatlin closed the door behind them and turned to address the man sitting at the desk.

"Sir, this is Dr Jones, Miss Noble and Lieutenant Marlowe. Everyone, this is the Prime Minister, Mr. Adam Craig."

Craig stood up and held out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Martha nodded at him, a little surprised at the gesture but taking his hand anyway. Donna shook it next, but Ella wasn't offered it. Instead, Craig pulled his hand back in a salute. Ella looked at him in surprise for a moment.

"Oh right," she sketched him a small salute. She wasn't even in uniform for heavens sake, what was this bloke's idea. Gatlin frowned at her before starting to outline the situation.

"Right, latest reports show an unidentified ship is nearing our orbit. We haven't been able to achieve any sort of contact yet and we don't know their intentions."

"The style of ship isn't recognizable?" Martha asked, taking the report Gatlin was holding out to her.

"Nothing we've seen before." He commented.

Ella nodded and went to look over Martha's shoulder.

"Hang on," she held up the piece of paper she was still holding. "This was in a file I was given yesterday, I think it was this ship that showed up, just a blip on the radar, not much but it's possible it was something. I got in touch with Observation about it this morning but hadn't heard anything back."

"You found out about this yesterday, but have only just decided to share the information?" Craig was frowning at her.

"Actually most of my time yesterday was taken up by a pointless tour." She replied coldly, matching him look for look. She sighed and turned back to Gatlin. "Anyway, yesterday it could have been anything. An asteroid, a passing ship, space junk – anything. It didn't look like it was heading for us and it wasn't clear it was a spaceship."

"Right, but how does that help us now?" the General thought that Ella probably had a point, just wished she would get to it already. The Prime Minister was ruffled enough as it was.

"Well, if we've got a trace on it from all the way back there then we should be able to plot it's trajectory even further back." Craig raised his eyebrows, Ella looked at him impatiently. "We can find out where it came from."

"Good. Dr Jones, get that started. Miss Noble can you contact all other UNIT bases, tell them we've got it under control. Lieutenant Marlowe – "

"Hang on a minute." Craig stood up again, successfully gaining everyone's attention, except for his bodyguard who was still looking blankly ahead. "This can't be sorted out with a map. We need to plan some sort of defensive action."

"Humans! You're all the same! When in doubt, blow 'em up, because that works _so_ well." Without tanyone noticing the door for the room had swung open and the Doctor was standing leaning against the doorway looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Is this your fault?" Ella asked him quickly, ignoring the Prime Minister's spluttered protests.

"Why would it be? I haven't done anything! I never do!" The Doctor replied, changing quickly from anger to indignation.

"You were supposed to go and see Donna and you never did – where have you been?" Ella put her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"I went for a bit of a wander. You lot have got loads of tech here, it's brilliant! You're using it all completely wrong of course, or trying to anyway. This bloke tried to threaten me with a hairdryer! He looked so stupid, standing there pointing a Squalhain hairdryer at me – as if it could do anything! Well, interfer with my sonic screwdriver a bit but nothing really. And then there was this little – "

"Who are you?" Craig demanded. He'd been growing redder and redder throughout the rambling speech. The Doctor looked up surprised, dropping the hand he was holding up to show how small the thing was and his smile fading.

"I'm the Doctor." He said coldly. Gatlin hastened to intervene.

"Doctor, this is the Prime Minister, Adam Craig."

Craig raised his eyebrows in self-importance but the Doctor merely gave him a quick up and down glance.

"Yeah?" he asked, unimpressed. He turned back to Ella. "So, what do you know?"

"Not much yet, reckon we can track their trajectory back and see where they come from. Or at least get a general idea."

"I'll get on it," Martha said and exited the room quickly.

"And I'll talk to the others and get them to stay out of it." Donna added, leaving the room in Martha's wake. "Better ring Jack as well, we don't need anymore tension."

Ella smiled after her; whenever Torchwood and UNIT tried to work on something together it degenerated into an argument over who had the biggest load of weapons. She turned back to Gatlin.

"Sir – do you think we could have a chat?"

"I was going to suggest it myself. Report to Colonel Taylor." Gatlin waved his dismissal.

"Sir." Ella replied and left the room.

Craig and his bodyguard looked after her, bemused. The Prime Minister opened his mouth to enquire _just_ what was going on here, when the Doctor cut across him.

"Anything I can do to help, General? I know those three have probably got it sorted, they are a bit fantastic, but if you need any insider knowledge…?" He looked hopeful, he was never one to sit back and let things happen around him, no matter how good everyone else was.

"What do you mean 'insider knowledge'?" Craig demanded, the Doctor looked at him pityingly.

"That would be very helpful, thank you Doctor." Gatlin intervened before his visitor could get him into anymore trouble.

The Doctor grinned happily and went out of the room, leaving Gatlin to deal with the furious leader of the British Isles.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed it – give us a review, you know you want to…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Bit of drama in this one. I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Ten

Donna was chatting down the phone, Martha was watching the computer screen and conferring with some of the seated operatives and Ella was sitting in a chair off to the side, having a mike fixed to her dress. The Doctor strolled over to her.

"I didn't know you were down here, Jamie," Ella commented, looking over at the broad shouldered, dark haired man who was sorting out the equipment for a video link.

"Ah well, I realized this is where it's all happening," Colonel Taylor looked up and smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling. "And, working up there, you don't get to fit mikes for pretty young Lieutenants."

Ella couldn't help a smile spreading over her face as he clipped on the mike. As a Colonel, he was actually her superior officer, but he cared for the hierarchy of UNIT about as much as she did and her calling him 'Sir' lasted about a day. They had worked together quite a lot, Jamie even being invited to Cardiff a couple of times when they needed extra people, and Ella liked him. He was friendly, intelligent, funny and good in a crisis.

"Right Ella, ready in five, ok?"

"Sure," she agreed. She checked her mike again and looked up to see the Doctor. "Alright?" she asked.

"Yup, your General Gatlin says I can help! You know, he's not that bad."

If that was supposed to be some sort of olive branch regarding his attitude towards her career, he was going to have try a lot harder.

"Yeah," Ella agreed absently. "Well, I'm sure Martha could use your help finding that planet and any background information you might have on it."

She'd diverted her gaze and was fiddling with her mike again, despite the fact it was perfectly placed. He looked at her cautiously, that was a definite brush off, apparently she still didn't want him around.

"Oh, right, I'll just – " he gestured awkwardly over his shoulder but realized Ella wasn't watching him. He watched her a moment longer, before sighing and going to join Martha. As he went he met Colonel Taylor's eyes. "Hello!" he said enthusiastically, holding out a hand. "I don't think we've met, I'm the Doctor."

"Colonel Jamie Taylor," Jamie replied, shaking the Doctor's hand and not bothering to salute. The Doctor beamed at him, anyone who didn't expect him to be militarily minded was his sort of person.

He noticed that Taylor's eyes had slid away from his and were now looking down at Ella. The Doctor turned to look at her as well and, as if able to feel their scrutiny, she glanced up. It was a bit disconcerting seeing them both staring down at her but she managed to return Jamie's smile before turning her attention back to the report.

The Doctor dropped the hand he was still holding and looked at the Colonel opposite him warily. Taylor was still watching Ella. Ah, he thought, that explains that then. Without another word he walked over to Martha, slipped his glasses onto his nose and started to generally interfere. Martha couldn't complain, it was likely to take half the time with his help.

Donna's concerned eyes followed the Doctor across the room before flicking back to where Ella was still sitting. Lieutenant Marlowe was watching him as well, her expression closed. Taylor lent down to tell her something and she jumped, emerging from her reverie and focusing back on the task at hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Right, everybody, places please."

General Gatlin's voice boomed out across the room and he clapped his hands together, just in case anyone hadn't heard him.

There was a general shuffling as people moved to their stations, brought up maps and put on headsets.

"Dr. Jones, any information?" Gatlin looked towards Martha expectantly.

"Not yet, sir." She replied briefly, returning quickly to the computer she was working on with the Doctor.

"Well then. Lieutenant Marlowe," Ella looked up. "When you're ready."

She nodded and turned back to her consultation with Colonel Taylor. After a moment she stepped away from him and went to stand in the middle of the room, where the camera would be pointing. She sent Gatlin a nod and he nodded back, turning to address the room once more.

"I request that everyone remain silent during communications." All the UNIT employees knew this rule, but it seemed the General was particularly addressing the Doctor and Adam Craig. Gatlin nodded once more. "Colonel Taylor, over to you."

Jamie looked up briefly before returning his attention to Ella.

"Ok, in five, Ella. Five, four, three – "

He broke off holding up two fingers. He let down the first, then the second and pointed towards her. Ella transferred her gaze from him to stare straight down the camera and began to speak.

"This is Earth calling the spaceship about to enter our orbit. Please come in." she paused a moment and spoke again. "This is Earth calling the spaceship about to enter our orbit. Please come in."

Static sounded for a minute. Craig began to look impatient and seemed about to speak, when a scratchy, gargling voice sounded over the radio link.

Immediately, five people scrambled to translate the message. Ella listened calmly, frowning in concentration and, as soon as they paused, spoke herself. Some sort of residual energy or background radiation, whichever you wanted to call it, made it possible for her to have the message translated in her mind, despite the TARDIS being too far away to benefit the others.

"My name is Lieutenant Ella Marlowe. I am appointed as Official Spokesperson for Earth." Adam Craig spluttered and Colonel Taylor frowned at him. "May I know to whom I am speaking?"

There was more gargling and the sound of tapping keyboards sounded throughout the room. Ella smiled slightly.

"General Their. Welcome to Earth."

The gargling continued and she laughed slightly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You're too kind. Would you give us a moment to establish our video link?" Ella paused for a moment. "Thank you."

Taylor worked quickly to set up the link being sent from the ship and Craig moved forward, opening his mouth to protest against the direction negotiations were taking. Ella held up one silencing hand to him, not letting her facial expression change. Gatlin reached out and gently pulled the Prime Minister back into place.

Jamie finished his adjustments and there was a sound like a television being switched on as a holographic screen appeared in front of the UNIT employees.

Displayed upon it, were the visiting aliens. There were two of them, algae green and vaguely translucent around the edges. Their mouths didn't exactly open, more the membrane covering them appeared to thin slightly. Using this characteristic, Ella deduced that the one on the right was General Their. She kept her professional half-smile in place but she had heard Craig audibly gasp behind her at their appearance and knew that, diplomatically, she was standing on thin ice.

"There, our link is up and running. Now, how is it that we can help you? I'm assuming you aren't tourists?" she tried to sound friendly but was distracted by not only Adam Craig having some sort of silent, internal melt down behind her, but also the Doctor tapping furiously at a keyboard just outside her line of vision.

Her attention was well and truly caught by what was said next however.

"Resources?" she questioned, frowning. "What sort of resources?"

There was more speech from the other end of the line and it appeared the technology was catching up as Gatlin was handed a translation with a rustle of paper. He also frowned and signed to Colonel Taylor, who repeated the signal to Ella. She, however, now looked angry. She slowly rolled her shoulders back and folded her arms across her chest, squaring up to projection of the aliens.

"So, you're looking for water? And you reckon Earth would be a nice spot?" there was more gargling and her face was suddenly filled with fury. "What do you mean that's the gist of it?"

Finally, she picked up on Jamie's frantic 'wind it up' gestures and took a deep breath.

"If you would excuse me, we will discuss this and contact you when we have an answer." More gurgling. Ella sighed and nodded once, signaling to Colonel Taylor to cut the feed. She turned to Gatlin, looking tired and frowning heavily.

"We've got an hour," she told him. "Or they're going to invade."

**A/N:**** I feel the need for some of that dramatic Doctor Who music with quick cuts to close ups of everyone's faces as they are all: Shock! Horror!**

**Anyway – hope you liked. Please review! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** The invasion proceeds and there is more angst and more drama. It's all good.**

Chapter Eleven

At Ella's pronouncement, there was instant uproar.

Adam Craig was the most vociferous and least controlled of everyone, demanding to be told what was going on, while at the same time trying to say 'I told you so' and effect an immediate, and probably quite violent, defensive plan.

Gatlin stayed calm, as was his wont, and began to issue orders. At the sound of his voice silence fell.

"Right. We need to find out how many of them there is. Whether they are as hostile as they say they are. What weapons they have. Where they're from. Why they need water and what we can offer them instead." He paused only briefly for breath, staring at his employees as they hesitated for a moment. "Get going!"

They hurried to return to their jobs and try to find out anything they could. Minutes ticked past.

The Earth was on a count down. Sixty short minutes in which this small group of people would decide it's fate. No, not sixty anymore: fifty-three.

Donna was scrolling quickly through files, skim reading and looking out for any words that related to the situation or the aliens they were dealing with. Martha was still working on trying to plot the ship's trajectory and Ella was collaborating with the translators to try and work out what language was being spoken and where it was from.

No more than half her mind was on the task, however. Most of her concentration was with the Doctor; sitting quietly in the corner, still tapping away at a keyboard he had turned his sonic screwdriver on. He hadn't spoken in some time, hadn't tried to offer his opinion on who the aliens were or where they were from. As a general rule, this meant that he knew something, something he was keeping from her.

Ella's gaze drifted to a clock that had been started on one of the screens.

Thirty-seven minutes left.

She sighed and turned back to her task.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When there was twenty-six minutes left, Gatlin called her back into the glass room. Donna and Martha were also summoned. Craig was not invited, but came anyway.

The General lent heavily on the back of a chair and looked at them all.

"So? What do we know?" he turned to Martha and invited her to begin. "Dr Jones?"

"Well, we've plotted the trajectory back as far as we can, and that's with a bit of guess work. We haven't found a planet though, nothing that suggests who they are or where they come from."

Gatlin sighed. "Right. Miss Noble?"

"All the files have been cross-referenced and there is no mention of anything like them. No reports of any threats like this that have occurred previously and no mentions of any other aliens concerned about water."

Gatlin nodded, resigned. "Lieutenant?" there was little hope in his voice.

"Never come across a language like it." She replied briefly. "We can translate it but that's all."

The General nodded again. "Right, well. They only have one ship, but it's big. They could have a whole army on board. We need a plan of action."

"Finally! Finally you see sense!" Craig exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"With all due respect, sir, you are not a military man. If you would allow us to do our jobs – "

The Prime Minister cut Gatlin off.

"That's exactly what I want you to do! You've been messing around with computers and maps and files – _I_ want you to do your jobs. What is the use of you being in charge of protecting the Earth if you can't put together a decent defense plan?"

Donna was now regarding him with open hostility and seemed about ready to give him a piece of her mind, while Martha quietly set about formulating a plan. Ella lent back against the wall, running a hand through her hair. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this and found it difficult to convince herself that was because she wanted a peaceful outcome more than anything. Not because she wanted the Doctor to see the best side of UNIT, to be proud of her.

But she was missing something. She knew it, there was something she could do, some way she could resolve this, if she could only remember.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When there were five minutes left of the hour, Colonel Taylor suddenly burst into the room.

"They've cut off the count down," he announced. "They want an answer, now."

Gatlin looked towards Ella.

"Stall them." He told her and she nodded, leaving the room in Jamie's wake.

She hastily clipped the microphone back onto her dress and resumed her spot in front of the camera.

"This is Lieutenant Marlowe, spokesperson for Earth." She paused to look them dead in the eye. "It hasn't been an hour."

There was definite edge to her voice and her mouth was a stern line. She cut off the gurgling explanation with an impatient gesture.

"Do you know what would be really useful? If you could tell us who you are."

There was a silence and then more speech.

"I know your name, I meant which species. You know we are inhabitants of Earth, we'd like you to return the courtesy."

More silence and then muttering as the two conferred between each other. Finally General Their spoke again.

"Calasagians from Vloeis." Ella repeated slowly, relaxing a little. "You must forgive me but I have never heard of it. Where abouts is your planet?"

Moments later she was frowning again.

"What do you mean it was destroyed? How?"

General Their spoke again and, involuntarily, Ella's eyes leapt to where the Doctor was sitting.

He turned slowly to look at her, his eyes dark and shuttered. He'd known all along, she was sure of it, but had been trying to discover a solution without the others having to find out.

Silence reigned until one of the translators murmured the words Their had spoken for the benefit of the others.

Time War.

**A/N:**** According to spell-check 'Calasagians from Vloeis' should actually be 'Alsatian's from Voles' - I am disturbed by this.**

**Despite that I'd love a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Oh **_**drama**_**. And I think the Doctor might be in trouble….**

Chapter Twelve

Hearing whispers break out around her, Ella blinked suddenly and turned quickly back to the camera.

"I am sorry for your loss, but invading Earth will not help you. We cannot offer you any resources."

She spoke without her usual smoothness and revealed their decision bluntly. She couldn't stall any longer, not now she knew the reason behind the invasion. They needed a place to live, specifically: water to live in. The Calasagians had been stranded, drifting about since the Time War destroyed their planet and they were left homeless.

General Their spoke briefly and the video link was terminated.

Ella closed her eyes for a long moment before meeting Colonel Taylor's concerned gaze.

"They are giving us ten minutes to reconsider our foolish decision." She told him, before turning and going to re-enter the glass room.

She met the Doctor's eyes briefly as she passed and he got up to follow her. As she opened the door, the others looked up and were surprised by her pale face.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Donna asked, moving forward to take her arm.

"We found out why they need water. They need somewhere to live. Their planet was destroyed in the Time War." Ella seemed incapable of forming a proper sentence, only able to speak in short bursts.

At her words, Martha and Donna both turned to look at the Doctor fear in their expressions. Gatlin looked suddenly grave and met Ella's gaze. Adam Craig quickly picked up in the fact he had missed something from Ella's announcement that the others considered to be important.

"What? What is going on? What is this 'Time War'? I've never heard of it."

Ella's eyes snapped from Gatlin to frown at the Prime Minister.

"Why does that not surprise me?" She took a hasty step towards him. "You, need to shut up. We're trying to save the planet from invasion and you're making it worse. Just sit in the corner, don't say anything and don't interfere." She turned from him but a minute later looked back. "Or, better yet, why don't you go back home? Have a nice photo shoot or something."

As soon as she had moved towards Craig, the Prime Minister's bodyguard reacted to events for the first time. He walked forwards and put himself and his sizeable muscles between Ella and Adam Craig. She was forced to deliver the later half of her speech with as much vehemence as she could muster, over his huge shoulder.

As soon as she paused for breath, waiting for Craig to stop spluttering and deliver some sort of come back, Gatlin spoke.

"Marlowe!" he snapped out. "Stand down."

Ella recalled herself to the situation, sent the Prime Minister one more look and took a step back, staring out of the window back into the control room and avoiding the eyes of the others, particularly the Doctor.

She'd always had a temper and was quite willing to have a go at someone if the need arose, but she hadn't lost it like that in a long time. Her emotions had been more level over the last year or so, the calm with which she dealt with extreme situations coming to her aid working with UNIT. But now she had just shouted at the Prime Minister. All because she was trying to deflect attention from the Time War, there was no need for that to be rehashed. So that would make it the Doctor's fault then. She'd been getting on fine and then he turned up and everything went to hell in an invading spaceship.

Gatlin took a breath, sent Ella one more wary look, and turned to others.

"We need a plan of action. Do we wait the ten minutes? Or do we attack?"

"Neither!" the Doctor exclaimed angrily. "You negotiate. _That's_ your role."

"Doctor, they're going to invade Earth." Martha protested.

The Doctor's expression changed from bleak and angry to conspiratorial. "Ah, but that's all they've said. Not how, or when. Honestly, I don't know that there's much they can do." He turned from her to reason with the other occupants of the room. "Anyway, how do you know that it's not just the two of them?"

There was silence as he looked from one face to the other. Martha and Donna looked as though they wanted to believe him, that they expected a fully fledged plan to tumble from his lips at any moment, Gatlin seemed to be considering his options, Craig looked outraged while his bodyguard was once more inscrutable and Ella continued to avoid his gaze.

"Do you have a plan?" Gatlin eventually asked.

"Well, not as such. I'm sure I could think of something in a minute though." The Doctor smiled at him ingenuously.

Craig snorted.

"How very reassuring!" he declared sarcastically. "You'll forgive me if I don't rely on someone who is very clearly disturbed, and seems to think at some point he'll have a plan, to save the world. We _need_ to attack."

The Doctor's smile abruptly vanished. "You will do no such thing. You try it and you'll have me to deal with and, trust me, you don't want that."

Craig almost seemed to believe him and looked shaken for a moment.

"If you don't have a plan, though, Doctor – " Gatlin began. Ella cut him off.

"I've got an idea." She said abruptly, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "What about a boarding party? We'll get a look at how many of them there are and what sort of weapons they have." None of them looked convinced so she added, impatiently. "Well, it's the best idea we've got and by the time I've done that, you might have been able to find out something we could do that would actually help."

Gatlin seemed half way to being convinced, but the Doctor looked annoyed.

"What makes you think that it'll be you going aboard?"

Ella glared at him. "Because it's my job." She told him shortly.

They stared at each other in silence, measuring the other's determination. The Doctor finally nodded slowly.

"I'm coming with you."

It wasn't a request and it wasn't a question. Ella turned from him, knowing it was useless to argue, and raised an eyebrow at Gatlin.

"Sir?" she questioned him.

He sighed. "Fine. Seems the only way. But I'm not having you take any risks, Lieutenant. And the Doctor is in your care, he's a civilian and your responsibility."

Donna snorted. "Good luck with that." She remarked in an undertone.

"This is preposterous!" Craig burst out. "You surely can't trust these two to defend the Earth? It's ridiculous!"

"Prime Minister," it appeared Gatlin had finally had enough and was addressing Craig in the tone he saved for members of Torchwood who aggravated him. "Lieutenant Marlowe is one of the best officers I have. And the Doctor is the nearest thing to an expert UNIT's got. You'll excuse me if I listen to them rather than you." Craig opened his mouth to speak but Gatlin hadn't finished. "Anyway, the Doctor isn't under my jurisdiction or yours. He's not even under this _planet's_." This effectively silenced the Prime Minister and Gatlin turned from him in mild triumph. "Well then. Lieutenant if you'd like to negotiate your coming aboard with General Their, we'll get started."

"Yes, sir." Ella replied and swiftly left the room.

**A/N:**** Hands up who hates the Prime Minister!**

**Please review – I'd love some feedback to help me decide exactly what happens next. There are a couple of ways this could go. Any suggestions or ideas would be brilliant!**


End file.
